The axial tensile and the diametral tensile strength were measured for Aristaloy amalgam and Dispersalloy amalgam before and after anodic polarization in saline. There is a significant decrease (27%) of axial tensile strength for conventional Aristaloy amalgam as a result of this simulating corrosion whereas Dispersalloy amalgam is unaffected. Measurement of axial tensile and diametral tensile strengths for 5 different amalgams reveal only the Dispersalloy zinc free amalgam to show anomalous strength properties, i.e., diametral tensile strength 40% lower. The Dispersalloy zinc containing amalgam also displayed the highest elastic modulus (20% higher than other amalgams). Temperature rather than ambient solution plays the important role on the axial tensile strength of dental amalgam. It has larger effect on the strength of conventional amalgam where only 1/3 to 1/4 of strength (at 25 degrees C) is acquired at 60 degrees C, compared to Dispersalloy amalgam which achieves 1/2 the strength at 60 degrees C. Cleaning the commercial alloy powder followed by condensing at 2,000 psi was found to have no effect on the axial and diametral tensile strength of dental amalgam. The galvanic corrosion of the more anodic amalgam in contact with Dispersalloy zinc free amalgam in Ringer's solution was justified in terms of observed corrosion products, measurement of galvanic currents and strength effects.